his_royal_highness_prince_denver_of_prussiafandomcom-20200214-history
His Royal Highness Prince Denver of Prussia Wiki
His Royal Highness Prince Denver of'' Prussia '' (born August, 24th 1986) is a member of the Prussian royal dynasty. Prince Denver of Prussia is worth an estimated 7.9 billion dollars. His fortune includes stockpiles of gold and oil and gas rights all throughout the world. Prince Denver is also the owner of several expensive paintings, jewelry and artifacts valued at millions of dollars. Little is known about his personal life but we do know Prince Denver enjoys playing professional horse polo, flying his own helicopter, snowboarding and playing guitar. In 2010 Prince Denver of Prussia founded the Prince's Charity. The Prince's Charity is an international hunger relief organization that has been fulfilling its commitment to end hunger and poverty by empowering people to lead lives of self-reliance, meet their own basic needs and build better futures for their children. The Prince's Charity has coordinated the distribution of food and other lifesaving aid to children and families in countries all over the world. In 2011 the Prince's Charity partnered with the Archon Foundation, a 501 © (3) nonprofit organization, headquartered in Carson City, Nevada. In 2012 the Prince's Charity reached out to the United Nations World Food Programme ; in an effort to help put an end to global hunger. The United Nations World Food Programme and the Prince's Charity currently collaborate on fundraising projects to help spread awareness of global hunger, poverty and injustice. On April 24th, 2006 an experimental aircraft piloted by Prince Denver of Prussia, 19, crashed into a wooden fence in Lamoille Nevada, Prince Denver tried to make an emergency landing on Highway 229 at 2:41 p.m., according to a report from the local police department. Prince Denver of Prussia attempted to make the landing because his experimental aircraft struck a flock of geese while in flight, causing significant damage to the aircraft piloted by Prince Denver. He descended and Prince Denver was forced to make the emergency landing on a street near Highway 229 The aircraft damaged a wooden fence post and both of the craft’s propellers were damaged. Prince Denver of Prussia was transported to Northeastern Nevada Regional Hospital by helicopter for treatment of severe injuries to his ribs and right arm and leg. According to a witness Prince Denver was flying the aircraft from a privately owned field in Lamoille, NV to a private ranch airport owned by Prince Denver’s family, where the aircraft is hangered' '''Prince Denver of Prussia was arrested on 9/12/2015 in Reno, Nevada on charges of DUI above the legal limit, reckless driving and driving his motorcycle on a public sidewalk. Prince Denver was also charged with felony reckless evading by motorcycle with speeds reaching and exceeding more than 185 MPH, felony assault on an officer, felony reckless endangerment and felony attempted escape. Prince Denver’s bail amount was set to the sum of $255,000.00 cash only by a Washoe county judge, Prince Denver was released on bail 12 hours after he was placed into custody. Prince Denver quickly hired Latham & Watkins LLP, the world’s second highest-grossing law firm, with US$3.064 billion in annual revenue, and is widely considered one of the most prestigious law firms in the world. After many court appearances all of Prince Denver’s charges were dropped and dismissed, in agreement that Prince Denver attends weekly A.A. meetings for three months and pay an undisclosed fine to the courts.'